Skycloud
Skycloud is the bird heaven. Once a bird dies, they go to Skycloud if they have been good during their life. If a bird has done extremely bad things, they go to the bird hell, Boneground. History In the Novellas Conrad's Past In the Prologue, Conrad is seen entering Skycloud. After looking around for a bit, he sees his family and friends: Petal, Streak, Raptor, Tundra, Sun, Ewr, and Wood. Conrad apologises to Sun for exiling her, and says that he shouldn't have believed Sapphire, who was a naive bird at the time. Sun says that it's okay. When Conrad asks where his other deceased sister, Ocean, is, the Skycloud birds don't reply and Conrad suddenly feels a chill go down his spine. During the book, Conrad seems to receive many strange dreams from Skycloud. The first dream is sent when he is still a prisoner on Kestrel Island. The dream shows a large group of owls, with Conrad, Sun, Ewr, Wood, and Tav beside them. Conrad soon finds out that he must find these owls. After Conrad and his friends have escaped from Killerbeak and joined the owls, they meet Darkwing, the Foreteller of Skywing's flock. Tav asks Darkwing if he gets his visions from Skycloud, but Darkwing says that he doesn't and then asks what or who Skycloud is. Conrad is shocked that Darkwing doesn't know what Skycloud is, but then remembers that some birds and cats have different beliefs. In the final battle, Conrad feels the spirits of Skycloud birds beside him as he defeats Killerbeak. Sunny's Curse Sunny's flock does not believe in Skycloud, so they are not mentioned until later on in the book. Skycloud is first mentioned when Sunny meets Ravenfang, an ancient Common Raven. Ravenfang is babbling on about someone named Xerab, then Skycloud, and then starts talking about someone named Rosethorn. Sunny sneers at him, thinking he's crazy. Ravenfang glares at her and shouts at her. He asks her how she dares insult a chosen one of Skycloud. Sunny asks what he is going on about, but Ravenfang ignores her and curses her, making her unable to die until she gets old. Skycloud is mentioned again after Sunny reaches The Jungle. Jaye tells Sunny all about the heaven, and Sunny tells Jaye about her flock. Jaye says that he's never heard of a flock like that before. The Razor Talons' Rise Skycloud is mentioned several times, but does not actually do anything to move the story forward. It is mentioned a couple of times by Griffyth, but then Griffyth says that the word 'Skycloud' should never be used by the Razor Talons. Wayde's Story Skycloud is mentioned later in the book, when Wayde is told about it by his adopted brother, Fisher. Fisher tells Wayde that he had a dream about some starry birds who called themselves 'Skycloud Birds'. Wayde wonders what that is about, and asks Griffyth. Griffyth attacks Wayde and tells him that word should never be mentioned in the Dry Gulch. Falco's Trilogy Falco's Rise A few chapters into the book, Falco has a dream. He sees a starry bird, but does not know who it is. The starry bird tells Falco that everything will be okay, and that he is destined for something great if he goes down the right path. Skycloud is then mentioned again several times by Conrad when he is doing some trainee ceremonies. Soon after Falco kills Claw, he sees the young kestrel's Skycloud spirit stood in the clearing, where he died. Falco looks around at the other Razor Talons nearby, but none of them seem to see Claw. Falco wonders if he's going crazy. After Kai's exile, Falco continues to have dreams of the Skycloud birds, telling him to tell Conrad the truth and continue to go down the right path. Later, Falco tells Conrad the truth, but Conrad exiles Falco immediately. When Kai rejects Falco's apology, Falco flies out of the Panthrot camp. Skycloud spirits tell him to not get angry, but Falco ignores them and they disappear. Suddenly, Falco hears a voice in his head, and in the distant he sees a dark-feathered Brown-hooded Parrot. The parrot tells him to kill the chicks and mothers of the Panthrots to get revenge. Falco wonders who this parrot is, but the bird vanishes before he can ask. Skycloud is only mentioned a few times again. Falco's Reign Skycloud does not affect the plot, but Falco mocks birds that believe in Skycloud. Falco's Revenge Coming soon... In The New Age Arc Rise of Evil The Skycloud bird Koir is seen telling Kai to go and save the hobbies. Kai also has dreams about this. After that, Skycloud is only mentioned a few times. Outcast After Hiss dies, Conny can feel the panther's presence and even sees his spirit. The Flames' Return In the battle, Kai feels Claw's spirit beside him, getting ready to fight and defeat Griffyth. Legend of Mist's Mountains Skycloud is only mentioned a few times. The Flame Crystal When Airyks is telling him about Kenyotah's plan, she mentions Skycloud and says that Kenyotah will be more powerful than Skycloud ever was. Blood and Fire Kai sees the spirits of some birds in his dreams, such as Glider and Jaye. In The Birds of the Waterfall ''Arc ''Two Brothers Silver has a dream about the Waterfall Birds. This is supposedly a dream sent by a Skycloud bird. A few days later, Silver has another dream about another Barn Owl. Silver is shocked and asks who the owl is. The owl tells Silver that he is King Skywing, and is Silver's grandfather. He tells Silver that he must go and find the Waterfall Birds. Silver then wakes up, shocked and surprised. Silver tells Screech about his dream, and the two brothers set off to find the Waterfall Birds. Skycloud is then mentioned when Silver meets Agloolik. Agloolik demands to know who Silver is and why he is there. Silver tells Agloolik that his name is Silver and a Skycloud bird sent him there. Agloolik is confused as to what Skycloud is. Peace Silver tells his friend, Hazelnut, about Skycloud and what it is. King of Owls After Silver's parents' deaths, Hazelnut comforts him by saying that they'd be in Skycloud now. A New Alliance Skycloud is mentioned a few times. Betrayal Skycloud is mentioned a few times, and Falco mocks and laughs at birds who believe in it. The War of the Sky Skycloud is mentioned but doesn't move the story forward. References Category:Skycloud